Just the Little Things
by Kunoichi-of the-Leaf
Summary: because it's the little things in life, the unexpected things, that make you smile, laugh, and be happy when you need it most.
1. people with laugh lines

**Oh, hiiiiii. In case you hadn't noticed (or didn't care) I deleted all my other stories. It's ridiculous how bad my writing was way back when. And pretty embarrassing, I must say. **

**So, I'm going to try my hand at one-shots/drabbles now. Lately, I've been reading them and honestly, it's inspired me to write again. Well, those and other things in my life. I'd just like to say, if anyone wants to read really good stuff, check out ****Pyrozia, KNO,**** and ****rawrchelle****. They pretty much rock my socks off!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not witty enough to try my hand at funny disclaimers, but I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto.**

**Also, my inspiration for this fic is from .com****.**** you should all get a Tumblr (because it's addictive) and follow him/her/it/them!**

**xxx**

01. People With Laugh Lines

They walked side by side _(not hand in hand, because that just wasn't their style)_ through the streets of Konoha. Being Spring, everyone in the village was outside enjoying the nice weather.

The two teammates passed through the stalls of the merchants selling their various wares. They passed by the bubble tea and ice cream stand, and even saw Naruto stuffing his face as usual at Ichiraku, accompanied by Hinata of course. They passed by comrades, whom they greeted with polite hellos and went along on their way. Nearing the outskirts of the civilian neighborhood and heading toward their training grounds, they saw an old couple (_walking hand in hand because apparently, that __was__ their style) _making their way toward the neighborhood they had just left.

The old man had said something to his wife, and she was laughing merrily, making the lines around her mouth even more pronounced. However, that made no difference, because the joy that sparkled in her eyes made her look like she was decades younger and as if they were just a normal teenage couple taking a stroll.

The man pulled his wife closer and planted a kiss on top of her head, whispering something too low for the two teammates to hear. The woman smiled, and leaned up to kiss her husband. Together, they walked into the village, lost in their own world.

Neji stopped in his tracks, having noticed that his teammate and lover had paused to watch the scene.

"Tenten?"

She turned to him, large brown eyes glistening with tears from the display of tenderness she had just witnessed.

"Neji? Will we ever be like that?"

She knew that he didn't particularly enjoy Public Displays of Affection and she had accepted it a long time ago. It was just...the love she had felt between those two and how it radiated to those around, she couldn't help but think that **that** was what she wanted.

She didn't notice Neji walk up to her while she was lost in her thoughts. Only when she felt arms around her did she look up to see her Hyuga holding her with a small blush across his face.

"Someday," he said. Because although he was not one for PDA, he couldn't help but notice the look of longing in his best friend and lover's eyes. If that was what she wanted, then so be it. He could put up with some quirks here and there. Anything for her.

She was worth it. And so much more. And he just wanted her to be happy.

Tenten beamed up at him. "Someday," she echoed and kissed him.


	2. craisins

**I'm going to try to do this as often as possible! So i can try to catch up with the Tumblog, but I don't think that's going to happen :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**xxx**

02. Craisins

"Pst! Shikamaru-kun!"

"Hng."

"Shika-kun!"

"Nfft."

"SHIKAMARU NARA! Are you paying attention to me?"

"What do you want, woman?" the formerly asleep shinobi said, thinking that his blonde and ridiculously loud teammate, who was waking him up at this time, better have a good reason for it. He sighed; knowing Ino and how she was, she probably didn't have a good or sensible reason and more than likely just wanted to annoy him. Typical.

"I have a very important question, so listen good, you hear?" she told him, blue eyes shining with the campfire light.

Shikamaru closed his eyes but nodded to indicate that he was listening before she continued. "I'm being very serious right now, so don't laugh, okay?"

"Just ask me what you want to ask, Ino."

"Okay, okay. Here goes. What is," she paused for dramatic effect, "A craisin?"

…

"Seriously, Ino?"

"I told you not to make fun of me, you jerk! Now, what the hell is it? This has been bothering me since lunch!" she looked at her most knowledgeable teammate for the answer.

Shikamaru sighed, opening up his eyes and staring into hers as he answered, "A craisin is a dried up cranberry. Kind of like a raisin. Hence why they sound the same."

Ino's eyes opened even wider. "Really?"

"Yes, Ino. Is this really what you woke me up in the middle of a mission for?"

The blonde pouted and crossed her arms. "Yes, it was very important that I knew right away. It was bothering me, Shika!"

Shikamaru turned on his side as he heard his teammate lie down again on her sleeping bag.

"Does this mean I can go back to sleep now?" he asked.

"Yes it does."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight! And Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks a bunch...of craisins!" his teammate giggled slightly as she snuggled in for the rest of the night.

Shikamaru smiled a small smile. "No problem, Ino. Anytime."

And he meant it. Even if his troublesome teammate woke him up at three in the morning, he knew he'd do anything for her.

xxx

_A few days later..._

"Shika! Look what I bought!"

_Oh no, _he thought. _More clothes?_

Turning around, he came face to face with a plastic bag that his smiling teammate was holding out.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ino smiled even more widely and said, "Craisins, silly! They're so good!"

…

"Really, Ino?"


End file.
